magiencefandomcom-20200215-history
Basir
Basir '''(Bah-seer) are a shy, quiet, deer-like race rarely seen outside of the forests or wild plains they call home. They're the fourth most popular of the 7 '''playable base races, if only because they're covered in fur from head to hoof. Being such a secretive race, most Players don't know much about them. Their main stat is "Dexterity". Collectively they are known as "The Silent Scouts". Appearance Basir are usually fairly small, never quite reaching above 5 and 1/2 feet tall. Most are lucky if they break 4'11, not including their antlers. They have three long, dextrous fingers and one thumb on each hand, and have hooves instead of feet. Their ears are deer-like and can angle up or down, though they always stick out from the head; their ears can be very expressive, often giving away emotions or twitching in the direction of unknown sounds. The women have horns rather than antlers, since theirs don't branch off as the men's do. The horns/antlers are always the same color as the hooves; either dark brown or black. Some Basir are born without antlers/horns, though this is considered an unfortunate birth defect if it happens in a Basir that isn't a hybrid. Basir fur can be tan, brown, grey, black, or snowy white; most have markings, of those same colors, on the shoulders, hips, or face. Their hair can also be any of those 5 colors, though it's often darker than the fur covering their body. Their eyes, however, are usually a shade of brown or gold. An exception to the main coloration rules are the Golden Basir. Their fur can be any normal color, but their hair will be a shade of gold or yellow, and their eyes will be red or pink. This is the Basir equivalent of an albino. Golden Basir also have a chance to be much taller than usual, without the usual inhibition against magic that most of their kind have. Other Basir consider them "freaks" and usually kick them out of the herd when they are old enough to survive on their own. Some Basir have a thick ruff of fur that grows around the neck to protect it. Their clothing is not very modest since their fur covers everything that might be considered embarrassing. So, they'll wear leather to fit in with other races, but don't actually feel the need to do so, and only do it to be polite when traveling. In their own herds, they usually don't bother. Culture Basir are led by Mother and Father, a mated pair who watch over and protect each individual herd. The mated pair is in charge of their herd for life, so long as they have at least five other Basir to watch over. If the number drops below 5, it's no longer considered a herd. Herds are usually never more than 100 count, though most are smaller, with only 20-40 Basir. Each herd has different seasonal camps, and moves at least four times a year as the weather changes. Young Basir are taught archery almost as soon as they are able to walk steadily. The race is famed for their archery, and they're often hired as scouts or spies during times of unrest, since they move silently and their arrows never miss. They're also taught combat based around their antlers, though this is more for tradition; the men can fight over a female, but only using their antlers. Women are allowed to learn the combat, but they cannot challenge other women for a male. When they come of age, young Basir are given the option to leave their herd. Some stay, some seek out another herd, a rare few attempt to create their own. An even more rare few choose to travel, leaving their ancestral homelands to see the world. Very few Basir ever study magic unless it's to augment their arrows; they're not very talented at it by itself, and their pride doesn't allow them to let this be known to the other races. Names Basir first and surnames both are usually short, often being no longer than four or five letters, and very vowel-heavy. Varieties There are many different varieties of Basir, the following are just a small set of examples. Seneca Basir are usually white or light grey, with large golden eyes. They're the smallest of the breedsand are the rarest of the three, rarely leaving their forest homes. Chital are the most common type of Basir. Usually brown or tan with white spots on their arms, back, legs, and face. The male's antlers are long and branch often, while the female's are short and tend to curve a little. They will often choose to live on plains Roe are slightly less common than Chital, but you're still more likely to see one of them than a Seneca. They're stockier than the other two, being a bit more muscular. They rarely have spots, instead usually bearing a marking on their chest. The male's antlers are thicker and shorter than Chital's. Each type of Basir has a 70% chance at being one of the following innate elements: Earth, Water, Wind Racial Abilities / Flaws There are many different abilities/flaws tied to Basir, the following are just a small set of examples. Sure Footed- Able to walk in any Natural Environment with ease. +50% to stealth outside of Houses, Cities & Ruins. Perfect Pitch- Able to distinguish subtleties of sounds that most miss, it is difficult for those of lower levels to sneak attack one with this ability. Also permits the user to navigate by sound alone Sensitive Ears- Those with this can be harmed or Disoriented for short periods by loud noises Exact Aim ''- When armed with a bow, a Basir has an additional 50% chance of hitting the target they aim for. regardless of sight inhibitions or other factors. ''Horned Combat - When using their antlers or horns to do damage, physical damage is increased by 10%. ''Herd Mentality ''- Basir gain +50% to all stats when in a party with other Basir, but only if there are at least 5 party members total. Tranquil forest (Unique to Seneca Basir) - When in a forest, -80% chance of becoming disoriented or disabled, but also has a small chance of becoming calm. Amateur Magician - Takes 50% longer for basir to learn magic than other races Category:Races